USSR
General The Soviet Union, "Сове́тский Сою́з" officially "The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics" (USSR), is a one-party ruled state with Marxist-Leninist Communism as their ideology. Their borders are stretched over all of Eurasia, bordering Sweden, Poland-Lithuania, Germany, Turkey and Persia. The Republic's official capital is Leningrad, it's also the largest city by population in the Federation, alongside with Moscow and Stalingrad. Their current leader is Leon Trotsky, who advocated Soviet Democracy, a form of mass democracy where the working class elects representatives for their local Workers Council (More information in Soviet Government System) History Pre-Revolutionary Years The Second Great Northern War Strikes Many Soviet histories agree that the beginning of the communist ideals in Russia began during the original Tsar dynasty, in the late 1700s, in the aftermath of the Second Great Northern War, when St. Petersburg and Estonia was taking by the Queen of Sweden. With most of Russia now in anarchy, after the Tsarist regime declared them dissolved, and as Russia had split into North and South, the South soon becoming the RFS, Russian Free State, one of the most notorious aspects of Russian history. But, as Russia fell into chaos, the citizens of Estonia and St. Petersburg were under a new power: Sweden. And these new citizens have found a man with very interesting ideas about how St. Petersburg should be managed, that man's name is Vladimir Lenin. , known as the father of the Soviet Union and traditional Leninist Communism.]] At this time, after the Second Great Northern War, the followers of Lenin were seen as traitors to Russia, for they have supposedly sided with the Swede against their very brothers. But, Lenin dismissed this, stating that it was that the current inhabitants of Petrograd are the ones who would stay to their lands, and not retreat like many of the cowardly Tsarist soldiers. Lenin was a wonderful orator, and spoke well to the people, as he grew a surprisingly large following the in the Occupied Russia area. The Queen of Sweden at the time, Julia Adolphus, took notice of this Russian man winning multiple elections as director of the Occupied Russian land, and decided to meet with him in her palace in Stockholm. At first, she was suspicious that this man was to rebel in her lands, and for days they would argue about making the Occupied Russian land its own state, and because of all this bickering with Lenin, Julia grew a fond attachment to his ideas, many of which she agreed with (obviously not the idea that monarchy should be abolished) and eventually gave Lenin more and more power over the Petrograd area, which had became a socialist havan at this point. Soon, North Russia attempted to take back Petrograd in the 3rd Great Northern War, but utterly failed, and the Swedes took Novgorod for their troubles. But, to Lenin's dismay, Julia had died, and the man who replaced her would be her nephew, Erik Adolphus, a man which would influence the lives of the people of Petrograd, but also Lenin. At first, Erik saw Lenin as a parasite in rightful Swedish land, and saw that his aunt had given this bug too much power over land that he can very easily take away from the Swedish Dynasty. Lenin decided to make a treaty, sending it to Stockholm, called the Treaty of Petrograd, written in 1816, was to give independence to a new state called the Petrograd Workers Union. As Erik was as king, he immediately rejected it; because of this, Lenin was banished from Sweden, and retreated to Alaska, where he would attempt to start a revolution there but to his luck, it would fail due to the influence of the RFS, vehemently anti-communist. But, on one faithful summer in the year 1820, Lenin secretly returned to Petrograd, on his way to Stockholm, so that he could meet with Erik once again, where then, he and Erik became friends, and Erik was reminded of his aunt anytime he spoke to Lenin, because of Lenin's good friendship with Julia. Eventually, Lenin found himself into Sweden again, and now the right-hand man of Erik. Supposedly, the two had a relationship that exceeded a simple friendship, but it was kept secret and only known to the two lovers. Communist Sweden For a time, Lenin began to pull the strings in Sweden and created an experimental communist country, which would not last, for 10 years later, the newly formed Tsarist Russia, led by the Khrushchev dynasty, would invade Finland. In one fell swoop, all the land accumulated from the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th Northern Wars were all lost in the horrendous Fifth Great Northern. The Communist Swedish government dwindled due to this loss, and much of Sweden began to loathe communism. And after this communist government, the KGB and Lenin became quiet, alongside with most of communism. Mid-Revolutionary Era Lighting the Matches of Revolution During the early 1800s, communists around Russia have become quiet, for they were conspiring against the Tsarist regime. Then, they struck. During a meeting that the Tsar had with the Prussian king and the dictator of Piedmont, a loud explosion was heard in North West Kiev, so the Tsar sent some of his guards to check what the commotion was. Little did they know, anti-Tsarist Bolsheviks had entered the palace, their intent to capture the Tsar. Soon, crowds surround the palace, screaming "Death to the Tsar!" and "Power to the people!" The reason why the communists in Russia were quiet is because they were planning a nationwide insurrection, something to destabilize the Tsarist regime. The terrorist managed to capture the Tsar, alongside the Dictator of Piedmont, after an extensive chase that ended up outside the city walls. After the Soviet Union was well established, documents were discovered that these terrorists were KGB operatives of Lenin. One of the documents states "The Kievan insurrection worked like a charm. Not only did we kidnap the Tsar, we also were able to capture the fascist bandit of Piedmont, and swiftly left him to his fate in Siberia - unclothed. The Tsarist imperialists are on the verge of collapse. We have enlightened the people with communism, for the Tsarist censorship disabled that. This may not be the Revolution just yet, but it shall become the revolution soon enough! Glory to the Motherland, to the Workers, and to Lenin! We shall create the C. C. C. P. together, with the people! Officer Nikoli of the Insurrection Division, KGB and Lieutenant Vladilen of the Insurrection Division, KGB." Not only did this create the path to the Russian Revolution of 1858, it also showed the cracks in the Russian Tsarist Government, which was quickly used in the Great War, where the Irish and Germans, after winning the war, pushed the Russian people to the edge, and because of this utter defeat, revolted, and soon, the Russian Civil War had happened shortly after, where the White Army was formed against the new Soviet Union. Russian Civil War title for full article After a few months of the Petrograd Soviets in power, the old monarchists began conspiring against the new state, and launched an entire Civil War, their insurrection known as the White Movement, and their armed forces as the White Army. They believed that the Tsar can be put back into power, and from it seemed like, much of the world supported them. But, the Red Army had more support, and manpower, and led by Leon Trotsky, a military mastermind and soon-to-be-Premier of the USSR. The Civil War lasted 4 years, with the White Army crushed to oblivion, but that costed many lives of the Bolsheviks, especially campaigns in Siberia, where the winter was harder than the rest of Russia. Eventually the anti-Bolshevik forces fell and then started a Golden Age for the USSR, what many historians refer to as the "Красный золотой век" or the "Red Golden Age." Soviet Era Reorganizing Russia and Industrialization After the Civil War, USSR was left in a state of disunion and still an agrarian state. Leon Trotsky, Premier-General of the Red Army, decided that something had to be done. He started a government identical to the one mid-revolutionary, known as a Council of the People's Commissars, where elected officials were brought from the National Worker's Council, each person given a certain aspect of the SSRs. This system quickly industrialized the war-torn nation and built collective farms, and started the very first 5-Year Plan, one that ended all class war in the USSR, finally ridding them of the kulaks, a class of rich peasants. But, there was another issue Leon had to take care of. Still many Tsarist supporters were lurking within his country, alongside fascists inspired by the now dismantled Piedmontese government, and they were spreading propaganda among the SSRs. This challenged the Communist Party's rule over the USSR, and there seemed like no good way to get rid of these pests without directly killing them. Then, an idea came to Leon. When Lenin was the local leader of the Occupied Russian area, he created labor camps for criminals in the northern most parts of occupied Russia, so perhaps Leon could do the same thing but with war criminals as well as their followers, so that he may rid of them in a mass and productive way. He named this labor camp a GULAG, which stands for '''G'lavnoye 'U'pravleniye 'Lag'erej. ''In these GULAGs he sent away old White Army generals and commanders where they would slave away their lives for the state.Category:Nations Category:Russia Category:USSR